124263-mondays-ew-episode-1-shiphands
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Woohoo, first reply is from da mainish shiphand lady. I understand why the strain wouldn't as it is like you said, primary story as Shiphands focus on more secondary story, well then. I would love yo offer suggestions. Falkrin (favorite race :D :D) Lopp (funny) Voreth (love the architecture and design there places have) I am sure you are already considering things like this, but I like sharing ideas. I feel like those 3 races in particular could do wonders for would building, as they are already some of the coolest non playable races I have seen in gaming. | |} ---- WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT. Paths are such a great feature overall (next topic maybe) and have a lot of potential, but after cap, I feel like they are neglected, path missions in every shiphand as well as new ones would be freaking awesome. A new path level cap would be neat to, I will save that for another monday though. | |} ---- Competing shiphands...now that is interesting, add competition to them, whether it be who can just clear them first, or who can get gold first, they can prove to be really fun. When I said new shiphand(s) every drop, I did also mean a harder difficulty to them as well. That way people can have there 8 easy mode shiphands, with progressively harder shiphands as drops go buy. | |} ---- Make it rain! Btw, if you're the captain of shiphands, do you also pilot the expeditions? I'm curious if you plan to expand expeditions or keep mostly with shiphands, since the two are very similar but expeditions require more effort (you have to make the FAB). I'm also wondering if you've ever discussed veteran expeditions. Since basic shiphands are low difficulty pre-50 challenges, you decided to make vet shiphands entry point content for 50s. I thought veteran expeditions could fill the hole left for solo players and be high difficulty for 50s. The scale would work something like this: EASY Vet shiphands Vet adventures Vet expeditions Vet dungeons HARD I think vet shiphands are on par with vet adventures, so I'd love to see vet expeditions made at the vet dungeon level of difficulty. The main distinction would be that v. dungeons are for larger groups to get gear progression, whereas v. expeditions are for smaller groups to get rare cosmetics. | |} ---- I dig this idea, except I would love to see Shiphands hit the Vet dungeon difficulty as drops go on, but expeditions being launched at that difficulty would be neat as well for sure. As a sidenote I love the conversation we are having in here. Looks like I shall keep doing this every week. | |} ---- This makes me very happy though. :-) | |} ---- Ah, so I'm not alone in getting affected by that remote drone sequence... All the game parts with the flashlight effect (The Farside Derelict Silo, The M-13 datachron part, etc) gives me some motion sickness, but the combination of that light effect, the topsy-turvy orientation, and the non-standard motion controls was a killer for me. The first time I did it I was stubborn and pushed through to the end, and it knocked me out with motion sickness for the better part of a day. I kid you not - I had to stay in bed because the room would not stop spinning for me. I do love the rest of Deep Space Exploration though. I just make sure to always run it as at least a duo, so that I can leave the remote drone piloting part to someone else. ;) | |} ---- ---- The R-12 event is a good example of content that has different approaches for different paths. It is kind of interesting that the path that has the best utility in the first phase (soldier - two cache holdouts take care of almost all resources needed) is the worst in the last reactor phase, while scientist is the other way around. A very different kind of balance. This is IMHO, of course. | |} ---- ---- Can we get one shiphand, just one, that's actually slightly hard on veteran? Or another difficulty level after veteran? | |} ---- We may not lean in the direction of different shiphands having different difficulties on veteran, but harder experiences in shiphand and shiphand-like instances is definitely an ongoing discussion. Sorry I don't have anything more concrete for ya right now. | |} ---- Thats fine, but IMO, as time goes on, we should get more difficult Shiphands as players will be gearing up more and more, maybe even consider scaling shiphands based on gear? Also, about shiphands mainly being secondary story content, I think that is perfectly fine except when we get something like a major story or a raid tier patch, like lets say the Entity raid, I think it would be fit to get a dungeon, shiphand, and Adventure to build up to that final raid. Or maybe with the Redmoon Terror raid, A shiphand where we face some of the main Redmoon forces on our own, all while you can see far away the raid instance, a dungeon would go nicely as well. | |} ---- The concept you describe is exactly what we did with World Story instances when it came to Datascape. That's what they're for - to be the casual content in parallel to major story points elsewhere. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I understand that, but let me give an example to what I need. The last major content patch of Wrath of the Lich King (WoW) added 3 dungeons to add to the story happening inside the citadel. I feel that when we come to such a point in this game we should get World story that is happening alongside the raid (same in game time) Shiphand Adventure Dungeon That way it just has that more epic feel to it. I believe Rift may of done something similar at one of there final patches Of course, World Story+Adventure+dungeon would probably work just as well without a shiphand. How about this. When we get the next major raid tier or story content, have the shiphand relate to it, but more of a side story within the main story. As in, A ship leaving Nexus in infested with Strain! Clear it out. | |} ---- I think I would prefer a new difficulty of dungeons giving raid quality gear. I have suggested Legendary difficulties before, where each instance type is just as hard as the one ahead of it (Shiphands as hard as Adventures, Adventures as hard as dungeons, and Dungeons GA level) and they would also drop similar gear for them. Only problem is it would destroy pugs, but as they are, I think shiphands should stay casual content as this game needs a bit more of it. | |} ---- Thanks for the update, Caydiem. Shiphands are indeed a lot of light fun that has been carefully tuned for appropriate challenge and rewards if you want a change of scenery from open world content. I'm looking forward to hearing about the results of those "ongoing discussions" regarding harder solo/small group content. They must be pretty impressively detailed at this point, since you've been having them for about 4 months now. | |} ---- You had me up until the bit in red. I think that if you require groups with multiple paths to get the most out of shiphands then you just cut solo play out of shiphands. Leave the stuff that cannot be done solo in content types for groups, thanks. | |} ---- ----